falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
學習曲線
}} Learning Curve is a Brotherhood of Steel radiant quest in Fallout 4. It behaves as a quest chain with multiple locations being targeted. 快速流程 # 接受普利德溫號主甲板上的昆蘭督學的巡邏要求。 # 與波士頓機場的學士交談。 # 前往指定區域並護送學士到標記的終端機。 # 回報昆蘭督學。 詳細流程 Boston mayoral shelter The shelter is west of Fort Hagen, there's a terminal in the raised office outside that can unlock the door. Once inside there's a laser turret behind the security gate and two more near the terminal. 海神蓄水庫 The reservoir is on the west side, south of Fort Hagen and north of Natick. The terminal needed is just inside and to the right of the door. Gunners plaza South of Milton General hospital and west of Hyde Park. This location functions as the Gunners HQ. Either fight through the front door or use the side stairway to enter via the roof. Then head to the other side of the entry hall, go around the divider and take the right hall at the split, go into the first room, up the stairs and through the door in the corner. The terminal is in the corner of the room. 南波士頓軍事檢查站 Located west of the Castle and east of Big John's salvage. The terminal is in the west building. The building has a suit of power armor locked by an Expert terminal behind it. 可偉佳裝配廠 The terminal is at the lowest level where the feral ghouls are getting in. The fastest way to get to it is actually to go in the back entrance. Go the the factory and to the ramp just east of the ground floor entrance, go straight over the railing in front of the ramp and walk backwards, the sewer entrance should be right there. The terminal is a short distance forward. USAF Satellite Station Olivia Located between Sanctuary and Tenpines Bluff and north of Thicket Excavations. Take out any raiders if present, go into the bunker and head down the stairs and to the left. Look out for a laser trap with a Tesla arc on the ceiling past the door frame by the exit sign at the bottom of the staircase. Continuing straight, one will come to a larger room with a column in the middle of it. Go to the right, follow the hall down the stairs and turn right at the first door. There is a fusion core if one has not already grabbed it. The computer will be to the right of the fusion core. 完成後回到普利德溫號領賞。 Quest stages 註釋 * If this quest leads the Scribe to a terminal with an available database entry, the entry will change after the scribe accesses it. Instead of saying "Database Network Status: Offline," the menu option will read, in part, "For your safety, this database is now property of the Brotherhood of Steel. - Ad victoriam" * 學士會受到輻射暴露和動力裝甲著地震動的傷害。 * 即使學士死亡，也可以收集獎勵並重複任務。 * Keeping the scribe alive in Gunners Plaza may be a real challenge for a high-leveled player character. * 如果僅存者登上了垂直飛行器，那麼學士將會在後面追著。這通常會導致其進入敵區並死去。 * 學士也會被據點裡馴服的動物殺死。 Bugs * The scribe may not interact with the terminal when one brings them to it. This can be fixed a number of ways: ** Exit the bunker and enter it again. ** Reverting to a previous save before entering the shelter. ** Leave, wait three to four days, and return. ** Bring up the console, target the scribe, type , then . ** Bring up the console, type , then . * If the scribe dies, the player will be asked to return to Proctor Quinlan, but the quest will be marked as completed instead of failed. * Proctor Quinlan's dialogue is blank, making it impossible to start the quest. * Any sentry bot hacked and given command to follow will treat the scribe as a hostile target. * Protectrons on board of the USS Constitution may treat the scribe as a hostile target. * The scribe could die and the quest not update. If this happens one can use the console command . * If Idiot Savant procs when turning in the quest, the player will sometimes not get the 3x or 5x XP multiplier. * Sometimes when fast-traveling, the scribe may spawn in the air and die when they impact on the ground. A way to prevent this from occurring is to use a Vertibird instead of fast-traveling. * If you have received the Brotherhood quest, Tactical Thinking and take this quest, there is a risk that you will not be able to finish the "Learning Curve" mission. For example trying to talk to Lancer Captain Kells, he will only present dialogue related to Tactical Thinking. Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests en:Learning Curve ru:Кривая обучения uk:Крива навчання